


Never thought I'd do that (but it felt good)

by Kuroimachi



Series: Fantasies [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroimachi/pseuds/Kuroimachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei tries something new for Nagisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never thought I'd do that (but it felt good)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, never written omorashi in a fic before!  
> Hope I've done it justice.

Full.

So full.

It felt like his insides were straining against his skin, pushing constantly outwards. His whole body taught with need and he shook with the sheer desperation of his situation.

“Please, Nagisa, please don’t make me do this…” Rei knelt on the floor of the bathroom, his arms tied at the wrist behind his back and his knees grinding into the tiles from his constant squirming. He panted and moaned and whispered his frenzied pleas but, Nagisa simply looked on from his perch on the edge of the bath smiling, adoration shining in his fuchsia eyes.

“Shhh, Rei-chan. You’re going to feel _so good_.” The sweet-faced boy crooned softly, reaching out a hand to pet gently at his boyfriend’s midnight hair. A tiny whine slipped from Rei’s lips and Nagisa’s eyes flashed with unbridled, menacing delight, “That’s right, baby. You’re doing so well, just hold on a bit longer and then you can let it all go.” Rei’s head shook from side to side, his teeth sunk deeply into his plush bottom lip. Nagisa slunk, serpentine, off of the bath and onto the floor in front of the writhing boy and shuffled forward on his knees until he was only a breath away.

Nagisa’s eyes drank in the sight of his boyfriend, watched the intricate muscles of his torso twisting as his body bowed and stretched. The petite blond had looked on hungrily as his long-limbed lover had stripped for his amusement, had let him slide the shirt he had worn from his shoulders before making him turn around so that he could use it to tie his hands together. Now he sat bound and in nothing but crisp, white boxer briefs and Nagisa couldn’t wait to see them soaked and clinging to his boyfriend’s beautiful cock. His pink tongue slipped out to lick over his lips at the thought.

“Nagisaaaaaa. Don’t make me do it in front of you, please, please… _please!_ ” Rei’s eyes were wide and pleading, glassy with unshed tears. Tutting, Nagisa reached out to stroke soothingly over Rei’s sculpted, muscular shoulders. The blonde shushed the taller boy and lets his hands skim down over the smooth planes of Rei’s chest, teasing at his nipples with the kind of dull, aching pain he knew would make the boy groan with pleasure. Rei sobbed and Nagisa grew hard inside his jeans. “It hurts.” Rei whimpered.

“It does? Tell me where it hurts, Rei-chan. Let me make it all better...here?” Nagisa’s warm palms slid down Rei’s sides, fingers playing over his ribs. Rei’s lilac eyes squeezed shut and he shook his head, ‘no’, vehemently. Slowly, he moved his hands lower until they rested against Rei’s stomach, “Here?” Rei shook his head again, this time with only the slightest movement. Nagisa’s eyes darkened as he pressed down on his lower abdomen. Rei’s teeth clenched as his body trembled violently and he pitched forward, head coming to rest on Nagisa’s shoulder.

“Oh god, don’t! I-I’m going to…” Nagisa let his hands fall away from Rei’s belly and settle on his thick thighs where he pawed and kneaded at the firm flesh.

“You look _so good_ like this, _so_ beautiful.” He breathed into Rei’s ear, sending a shiver down the back of the blue-haired boy. Rei’s insides throbbed and ached, lungs burned with the deep breaths he was having to take just to try and keep himself calm. He thought of the dark pink blush that had laid across Nagisa’s cheeks as he had asked for this. He had looked so heart-wrenchingly sweet looking up at Rei from beneath long, dusky lashes, the taller boy knew he’d have no hope saying no to whatever request poured from those sinful little lips. “I just want you to give it all up, don’t worry about it, Rei-chan, enjoy it.” He purred. Nagisa’s hand loosed the button on his jeans and slipped inside, beneath his underwear, wrapping a fist firmly around his hard cock. Rei mewled, hips lifting and thrusting to relieve the pressure building in his own groin. “Is it getting too much for you, baby? Are you nearly ready?”

Rei threw his head back, his neck bared temptingly, Adam’s apple bobbing with every gasp and swallow. The muscles of his arms strained against their restraints, quivering under the tension built up in his body. He groaned, long and deep.

“Yes, oh god, yes! Please, Nagisa, let me…I need to!” Nagisa let out his own delighted moan, fist working faster, up and down, over his leaking cock. Rei squeezed his eyes shut and Nagisa watched as glistening tears slid down his face.

“So beautiful. So good for me.” He panted, rubbing the dribbling head of his cock on his palm before sliding it down and making it slick and slippery. His free hand found Rei’s tear-stained check and drew his boyfriend’s flushed face towards his own, resting their foreheads together. “Go on, baby. Let it go, all over yourself.”

Rei wailed, on the perfectly painful precipice where he wasn’t sure he could even relax enough for anything to come out. And then he was tipping over, tension running out of him from his head downwards. Nagisa’s name fell from his lips over and over, like it was all that was holding him together. Stopping him from falling apart completely. A stream of hot, gushing urine flowed from him, soaking his into briefs and making them cling wetly to his skin. The soft, thin material turned transparent, the contours of his dripping cock and balls becoming visible through it.

Nagisa’s back went rigid, his hand flying up and down his swollen cock, pushing himself closer and closer as he watched Rei’s body turn slack with relief.

“Thank you, Nagisa.” Rei sighed, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth. Nagisa gasped then and came hard, in delicate white webbing, onto his boyfriend’s sopping crotch. The smaller boy slumped forward, feeling the damp reach his knees.

“Thank _you_ , Rei-chan. You were perfect. As always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cosmacfoxdust on tumblr just in case you have further ideas for things these two can try out.  
> Or just comment below, of course.


End file.
